<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>...и вчистую проигрываю by littledoctor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161209">...и вчистую проигрываю</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor'>littledoctor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Expanse Series - James S. A. Corey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 4, Canon Compliant, Cibola Burn, M/M, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Мы прилетели на неизведанную планету в неизвестной галактике чтобы разрулить конфликт на грани жизни и смерти, а ты захватил смазку. Штурмовые винтовки и смазку. Я тебя еле уговорил зубную щетку взять».<br/>«У меня не так много любимых дел, - отозвался Эймос, бросая тюбик рядом. - И я стараюсь делать все, чтобы заниматься ими как можно чаще».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amos Burton/Jim Holden, mentioned Jim Holden/Joe Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>...и вчистую проигрываю</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396024">failing spectacularly</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecrumbledore/pseuds/applecrumbledore">applecrumbledore</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Сиквел к <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961837">i bet on losing dogs</a>, однако знание происходящего в нем не обязательно, обе части могут читаться как самостоятельные истории. Таймлайн - четвертая книга, «Пожар Сиболы», спойлеры с первой и по нее включительно.</p><p>беты <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_TM/pseuds/Riddle_TM">Riddle_TM</a> &amp; <a href="https://pay.diary.ru/member/?237319">Oriella</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Глава первая: Холден</b>
</p><p>Когда после короткого обсуждения было решено, что на Илос вместе с ним спустится Эймос, Холден подумал: «Хорошо, что мы со всем разобрались тогда, иначе вышло бы неловко».</p><p>Казалось, с тех пор, как они переспали, прошла вечность; отношения между ними, к его немалому удивлению, вернулись к былому приятельствованию без всяких проблем, и напоминала об их единственной ночи вместе только еле уловимая непринужденность, с которой они теперь касались друг друга: Холден клал ладонь ему на руку, чтобы привлечь внимание, Эймос наклонялся через его плечо, чтобы заглянуть в экран. Не считая этого, все шло своим чередом, разве что порой Холден ловил взгляд Эймоса, вспоминал, как насаживался на его член, глядя ему в глаза, и в голове проносилось: «Ох, черт, было ж такое».</p><p>Интересно, случалось ли что-то подобное с Эймосом? В последовавшие годы эта тема поднималась так редко, что Холдену иногда казалось, будто тот забыл: между ними не прозвучало ни единого намека, даже завалящей пошлой шутки, лишь согласное молчание двух близких друзей о том, как они неплохо провели однажды время. </p><p>Но близящаяся ссылка на Илос заставила Холдена вспомнить: когда они попрощались на «Бегемоте», ставшем теперь станцией «Медина», и он ушел, через несколько шагов Эймос догнал его в коридоре, тихо окликнул — «кэп», развернул к себе, прижал к стене и поцеловал. Холден помнил, как тот положил ладони ему на лицо, словно желая скрыть ото всех, кто мог крутиться поблизости. Поцелуй был долгим, глубоким, неспешным, обещание и извинение в одном флаконе. Больше Эймос ничего не сказал, только похлопал по спине и ушел, пока Холден все еще чувствовал его вкус на губах. Но то был особый случай.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>—</p>
</div>На Илосе с самого начала все пошло через жопу, а потом стало еще хуже, и Холден знал, что так будет, только недооценил скорость и масштаб. Эймос вел себя скорее как телохранитель, чем посредник, и Холдену недоставало Наоми и ее проницательности. Эймос умел слушать, но его способы решения проблем предполагали, на вкус Холдена, слишком мало такта и много насилия. И все же он был рад компании.<p>Когда им надо было уединиться, чтобы обсудить детали или просто вспомнить, что они — команда, они выбирали направление и отправлялись погулять. Эймос в основном молчал, шел рядом, засунув руки в карманы, и поглядывал по сторонам. Даже когда их прогулки не приносили практической пользы, у Холдена все равно на душе становилось легче: оставаясь с Эймосом наедине, он мог вообразить, что снова вернулся на «Роси». Потом он еще сильнее скучал по Наоми и Алексу, и все же это было лучше, чем ничего.</p><p>Однажды после обеда они поднялись на невысокий холм и остановились на вершине, обозревая окрестности. Зеленовато-желтые облака пятнами раскинулись по прозрачному небу, и Холден, дойдя до самого края, сел на каменный валун и свесил вниз ноги. Эймос устроился рядом с ним на камне на фут ниже. Пару минут они молчали. После напряженного гвалта колонии, состоящего из требований, жалоб, объяснений, оправданий и вранья, это казалось раем.</p><p>— Миллер может сюда дотянуться? — спросил вдруг Эймос. Даже сейчас, спустя несколько лет, когда Наоми, Эймос или Алекс вспоминали Миллера, первым порывом Холдена было ответить: «Миллер мертв». Но они говорили не о Миллере, они имели в виду другого «Миллера», и Холдену всегда требовалась пара секунд, чтобы перестроиться.</p><p>Он ответил:</p><p>— Ага. Не то чтобы меня это удивляло.</p><p>— Протомолекульный таракан. — Эймос отодрал от штанины колючку и поднес к глазам. — Думаешь, он может пригодиться?</p><p>— Иногда он помогает. Иногда любуется с галерки на мои провалы.</p><p>Эймос что-то промычал и отряхнул с брюк оставшуюся зелень.</p><p>— Что ж. Передавай ему привет.</p><p>Холден улыбнулся. Вопреки логике все они продолжали воспринимать это существо как Миллера. Было что-то неискоренимо человеческое и милое в необходимости сохранить эту связь и придать антропоморфные черты куску инопланетных мозгов. Команда относилась к «Миллеру» как к его невидимому другу, и, наверное, Холден должен был быть благодарен, что ему вообще поверили.</p><p>— Обязательно.</p><p>Холден глянул на Эймоса. Он только сейчас понял, как близко тот находился. Эймос сидел, упершись локтями в колени и подперев щеку ладонями, как заскучавший мальчишка, но вид у него был вполне довольный. Он повернул голову, поймал взгляд Холдена и улыбнулся.</p><p>— Как ощущения? — спросил он.</p><p>— Как в тисках, — отозвался Холден. — Постоянно. Так, что я и забыл, что бывает иначе.</p><p>Хотел бы Холден скрывать свои чувства столь же хорошо, как Эймос. Весьма полезный навык. Он не сомневался, что Эймосу тоже было тяжело, однако на камне тот сидел с таким видом, будто они вышли проветриться. Впрочем, может, Эймос и не переживал. Со своего каменного насеста Холдену было видно его макушку. Волосы острижены так коротко, что не разобрать цвет — то ли рыжие, то ли каштановые. Шея сзади загорелая, с полоской светлой кожи там, где начиналась майка. Холден представил его на Земле, в другой жизни, что-то паяющим на улице рядом с автомастерской, голым по пояс и с веснушками на широких плечах.</p><p>Эймос сказал:</p><p>— Оно и понятно. — Он окинул взглядом окрестности, почесал в затылке, снова оглянулся на Холдена. — Дай знать, если я могу чем-то помочь. Кроме, ну. Очевидного.</p><p>Мысли Холдена понеслись в десятках противоположных направлений так быстро, что в глазах потемнело. Все, впрочем, сводились к непристойным вариантам на тему «Ну, я знаю пару способов, как бы ты мог помочь мне расслабиться». Ладони Холдена вспотели. Он был застигнут врасплох, ему и в голову не приходило, что его это все еще так волнует.</p><p>Наверное, выражение его лица говорило само за себя, потому что Эймос изобразил пальцами пистолет и произнес:</p><p>— Мертри. Пиф-паф.</p><p>— А, ну да, — ответил Холден, глядя вниз, в долину, где копошились почти неразличимые фигуры и волнами поднимались клубы пыли. Спустя пару минут они отправились в обратный путь, и весь оставшийся день Холдену пришлось прилагать заметные усилия, чтобы вести себя как обычно.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>—</p>
</div>Позже вечером он вышел из центра коммуны на опустевшую улицу. Связи с «Роси» не было, и Холден нервничал и злился. Не торопясь он пошел по улице, сосредоточившись на дыхании, на ощущении земли под ногами, на тех дополнительных усилиях, что приходилось прикладывать, передвигаясь при повышенной силе тяжести Илоса. В такие минуты Холден жалел, что не курил, — это был бы прекрасный повод выйти на свежий воздух минут на пять и занять чем-то руки.<p>Краем глаза он заметил голубоватое свечение, предупреждавшее о появлении Миллера. Оно не отбрасывало тени ни на него, ни на стены здания, и к этому Холден никак не мог привыкнуть.</p><p>Без лишних предисловий Миллер заявил:</p><p>— Смотрю, ты пустился во все тяжкие, дружок.</p><p>Протяжно, с присвистом выдохнув, Холден остановился и повернулся к нему лицом. Миллер чесал высокий лоб, отодвинув назад шляпу.</p><p>— Пытаюсь вспомнить, где же я сегодня так обосрался, чтобы это заслуживало упоминания, и что-то на ум ничего не идет. — Холден поднял ладони вверх. — Просвети меня.</p><p>Миллер смотрел на него. Свет от ручного терминала Холдена был направлен в его сторону, но тени Миллер не отбрасывал. Холден, слегка завороженный, поводил рукой с терминалом. Свет будто обтекал Миллера по краям, не попадая на него. И в то же время попадая.</p><p>Миллер произнес:</p><p>— Если ты в него влюбишься, будет пиздец.</p><p>Холден не понял. Потом удивился, смутился и, наконец, пришел в ярость.</p><p>— Я и без тебя в курсе.</p><p>Миллер пожал плечами.</p><p>— Иногда полезно услышать это со стороны.</p><p>— Спасибо за совет, — огрызнулся Холден и двинулся дальше по темной улице, внимательно глядя под ноги. — Это как-то связано с тобой, а я не знаю? Эймос играет в происходящем какую-то роль?</p><p>— Насколько мне известно, нет.</p><p>Холден снова повернулся к нему и протянул руку, почти схватив за плечи. Вместо этого сжал пустые кулаки и оскалился.</p><p>— Тогда какого. Хрена. Ты. Приперся?</p><p>Миллера этот всплеск эмоций не впечатлил. Его шляпа начала растворяться в воздухе, превращаясь в стайку светлячков, и Холден прищурился — их яркий свет резал глаза в окружавшей темноте, заодно подчеркивая глубокие морщины на лице Миллера, его впалые щеки и навсегда оставшуюся неизменной щетину.</p><p>— Думал, может, тебе захочется с кем-нибудь поговорить.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>—</p>
</div>Переход от плохого к ужасному случился так плавно, что Холден едва заметил. Все, казалось, произошло само собой. Колонисты ополчились на выживших безопасников и их с Эймосом. Одного за это сожгли. Бася сидел на «Роси» с Наоми и Алексом. Холдена, впрочем, волновало лишь одно — планета пробуждалась, и настроение у нее было дерьмовое. Нужно было увозить всех отсюда, даже если это станет последним, что он сделает в жизни. Однако остальные, занятые убийствами и дележом земли, плевать на него хотели, и это бесило Холдена до чертиков.<p>После того как они узнали о планируемых покушениях, Эймос почти не оставлял его одного, и Холден, в общем-то, не возражал. Он был не против компании, к тому же Миллер не появлялся при посторонних. Во время совещаний в центре общины, с каждым разом все больше мотавших Холдену нервы, Эймос молча стоял рядом, и ни одному из них раньше не приходилось выносить столько скуки и напряжения одновременно. Эймос сидел с ним вечерами в кафе, покупал ему разбавленное пиво и отпускал красочные и едкие комментарии, когда кто-то приходил к Холдену с жалобами. </p><p>Когда Холдену было тринадцать, родители послали его на двухмесячный курс по выживанию в летний лагерь в одном из национальных парков Монтаны. Несколько недель он провел бок о бок с дюжиной других подростков, учась вязать узлы и разжигать костер, и влюбился по уши в девочку из Саскачевана. Когда курс подошел к концу, они поклялись, что приедут друг к другу в гости, но стоило Холдену вернуться к обычной жизни, как она тут же вылетела у него из головы. Тогда он впервые понял, какую шутку с чувствами может сыграть долгая изоляция в ограниченном пространстве с одними и теми же людьми. История повторялась на каждом корабле, куда он попадал, потому что трудно придумать изоляцию большую, чем создает космос. Каждый раз он говорил себе: это как в летнем лагере, эти чувства ненастоящие. И все равно влюблялся. Он разбил немало сердец, включая свое собственное, но так и не научился с этим справляться. Какая-то иррациональная часть его существа в тяжелые времена жаждала близости и утешения и пребывала в восторге не столько от самой любви, сколько от ее идеи как таковой.</p><p>Холден сидел напротив Эймоса за столом в кафе и смотрел, как тот молча раскладывает пасьянс. Слушал, как шуршат карты. Представлял, как эти руки держат его за запястья, прикасаются к лицу, хватают за задницу, пропускают волосы сквозь пальцы. Подняв взгляд, Холден стал смотреть на его темные глаза, следящие за картами. На мощный лоб с густыми бровями. Слабый загар от чужой звезды.</p><p>Снова взялся за старое, а, Холден?</p><p>— Кэп?</p><p>Холден встрепенулся. Эймос смотрел на него. У Холдена пересохло во рту.</p><p>— Что, прости?</p><p>— Я почти закончил. Хочешь во что-нибудь поиграть?</p><p>— Нет, спасибо.</p><p>— Лады. — Эймос пожал плечами, собрал карты в аккуратную стопку и поднялся. — Пойду залягу в своей конуре. Тебе еще что-нибудь нужно?</p><p>Много чего.</p><p>— Не-а. Пока.</p><p>Эймос поднял руку, прощаясь, и вышел. Если бы он похлопал его по спине, Холден бы, наверное, самовозгорелся. Он и сам не понял, когда успел дойти до такого состояния, но, видимо, стресс послужил отличным катализатором.</p><p>И это был не летний лагерь, подумал он. Это был Эймос, с Эймосом их связывала общая история. Совсем иной расклад. Холден кое-что быстро прикинул, провел переоценку объектов и, торопливо поднявшись из кресла, направился в конец коридора, где располагались их комнаты.</p><p>Дверь Эймоса была слегка приоткрыта, и Холден заглянул внутрь. Эймос стоял к нему спиной, глядя на ручной терминал. Он не повернулся ни когда Холден тихонько, с бешено колотящимся сердцем, зашел, ни когда встал позади, положил руки ему на плечи и уткнулся головой в загривок.</p><p>Холден вдохнул его запах — пыль и пот, потерся носом о мягкую, вытертую ткань рубашки. Прочный, живой, родной. Старый добрый друг Эймос.</p><p>Эймос не отодвинулся. Он кинул терминал на раскладушку и легким, слегка удивленным тоном произнес:</p><p>— Ну привет, Кэп.</p><p>— Привет. — Холден прикрыл глаза, скользнул ладонями вниз по его рукам, обхватил пальцами запястья. — Дай мне секунду.</p><p>Он чувствовал, как движется грудная клетка Эймоса при каждом вдохе, как сокращаются мышцы на руках.</p><p>Эймос ответил:</p><p>— Могу предложить кое-что повеселее и побольше.</p><p>Холден открыл глаза.</p><p>— Шуточку на тему члена?</p><p>— Ага. Или сам член. Искреннее предложение от самого сердца. Выбирай.</p><p>— В каких единицах измерения твой член «больше» секунды? Надо было сказать «длиннее».</p><p>— Я торопился и сбился с мысли. — Эймос наконец повернулся. Холден отпустил его запястья, но остался стоять так же близко, уткнувшись взглядом ему в грудь. — Предложение остается в силе.</p><p>Холден чувствовал исходящий от него жар, и у него голова шла кругом. Тот единственный раз был так давно, что он сбился со счета, сколько лет утекло. После Эроса, но до Ганимеда, до медленной зоны. Вдруг ему показалось, что это было словно вчера, словно не болтали они с Эймосом тысячи раз после. Он вспомнил их первый лихорадочный поцелуй после бутылки белтерского скотча, отсос — оба так вымотались, что едва были в сознании и потом сразу же вырубились, устроившись вдвоем там, где места едва хватало на одного. Потом Холден проснулся в одиночестве, а Эймос встретил его в столовой с кувшином кофе и открытой улыбкой. Наоми подтрунивала над ним по поводу засосов и синяков на бедрах и только через несколько месяцев поинтересовалась, как все прошло. Холден после долгого раздумья выдал неуверенное: «Впечатляюще».</p><p>Он очутился так далеко от дома, как мало кому доводилось, его послали выполнять работу, с которой он ни хрена не справлялся. Ему нужно было доверять хоть чему-то, ощутить хоть что-то знакомое. Ему бы хватило хотя бы на секунду почувствовать, что у него все под контролем.</p><p>— Я хочу… — Надо было подобрать правильную формулировку, не для Эймоса, для себя. — Хочу хоть чего-то безопасного.</p><p>Дыхание Эймоса взъерошило ему волосы.</p><p>— Я понял. Чужая планета. Чужая галактика. — Эймос коснулся его руки, провел пальцем по бицепсу. — И самое человеческое, что остаётся, — секс.</p><p>— С хорошим другом.</p><p>— Ага. </p><p>Холден провел ладонями по его груди. Ухватил за шею, чтобы тот нагнулся, и прижался лбом к его лбу. От близости в сочетании со сдержанностью у него внутри что-то сжалось от предвкушения, и он уже почувствовал себя легче. Постоянно висевшая над ним угроза словно отступила. Если подумать, глупо было считать, что Эймос мог сказать «нет».</p><p>— Давненько мы… — прошептал он. Руки Эймоса на его ребрах сжались, пошли ниже вдоль боков. Эймос взялся за дело всерьез. С ним во всем было так. Под маской безразличия таилась яростная мощь — Эймос любил всем сердцем и так же ненавидел, и не дай бог кому было оказаться адресатом той ненависти или любви.</p><p>— Давно, — так же тихо согласился Эймос. Он ухватил Холдена за задницу, и тот вдруг понял, что в прошлый раз они занимались сексом при силе тяжести меньше одной g — треть или четверть, не больше. Холден и сам не знал, почему его это так заводило. Наверное, дело было в габаритах Эймоса и том, каково будет ощутить на себе этот немаленький вес при повышенной гравитации. Перспективы будоражили. — Скучал?</p><p>Холден скорчил недовольную физиономию и взял его лицо в ладони.</p><p>— Не льсти себе.</p><p>Эймос наклонил голову и поцеловал его, и Холдена неожиданно пробрала дрожь.</p><p>Потому что в последний раз они целовались на «Бегемоте», и тогда казалось более чем вероятным, что хотя бы один из них умрет, и Холден забыл, что Эймос всегда целовался именно так: словно это был его первый и последний поцелуй одновременно, словно весь остальной мир переставал существовать. Это ужасно льстило, хотя Холден знал, что он здесь ни при чем — просто таков был девиз Эймоса по жизни, «все или ничего», похожий на его собственный, но не до конца с ним совпадавший. Оказаться точкой приложения этой тихой страсти было все равно что попасть под ураган, даже если попавший знал, что в той же степени она распространялась на электросхемы, азартные игры и выпивку. Так что он впился пальцами в щеки Эймоса и ответил на поцелуй так, будто они собирались умереть.</p><p>Ладони Эймоса путешествовали по его телу, словно составляя карту, вверх по спине, вниз по плечам, вытащили заправленную в брюки майку, чтобы добраться до обнаженной кожи. Холден не мог оседлать его, как тогда, при низкой гравитации, и только выгибался назад, поддаваясь напору губ и рук. Язык и губы были горячими и мягкими, и Холден, к собственному удивлению, жадно простонал. Всего пара недель без близости с другим человеком, и он вкрай оголодал. Эймос потерся о его бедро, и Холден задумался, как давно у него никого не было. </p><p>— Сила тяжести, атмосфера, дерьмовые койки, — прошептал Эймос, не отстраняясь от его губ. — Возвращаемся к истокам.</p><p>— Опыт землянина. </p><p>— Тебе ли не знать. — Эймос стащил с него через голову рубашку. Похоже, статическое электричество здесь не существовало, потому что волосы почти не растрепались. Эймос взялся за его ремень. — Тяжело, мокро и странно.</p><p>Холден рассмеялся.</p><p>— Можно и так сказать.</p><p>— Раскладушка нас точно не выдержит.</p><p>— На полу?</p><p>— Придется.</p><p>Эймос стянул тяжелое одеяло и простыню на пол, и Холден неуклюже сел. Тело Эймоса было теплым, покрытым шрамами, и на самый страшный, шедший поперек живота, Холден до сих пор не мог смотреть без содрогания. Он перевел взгляд на литые мышцы на руках, напрягшиеся, когда Эймос снимал рубашку, на изгиб его шеи, когда тот склонил голову, расстегивая штаны. Происходящее казалось ему одновременно суетливым, как случайный перепих на вечеринке, и интимным, как если бы перед ним был его супруг, знакомым и в то же время очень, очень странным. Вся тревога, разочарование, гнев и безнадежность их ситуации словно сконцентрировались в четырех стенах комнаты Эймоса, принеся в происходящее почти маниакальную страсть, словно если Эймос не пожалеет сил и оттрахает его как следует, на Илосе все наладится, а Холден наконец обретет покой. На самом же деле ему просто надо было отвлечься, и сложно было придумать более надежную и рискованную поблажку, чем связаться с Эймосом.</p><p>Эймос устроился сверху, поцеловал, хватая за бока и бедра, будто боясь, что Холден сбежит. Повышенная сила тяжести Илоса добавляла ему веса, и он почти придавливал Холдена к земле, сводя того с ума. Эймос потерся о него бедрами и, оперевшись на предплечья, навис над ним.</p><p>— Много времени прошло, — повторил он. Дыхание его стало отрывистым. В бедро Холдену упирался крепкий член. — Научился чему-нибудь новенькому?</p><p>— Похвастаться нечем, — ответил Холден, стаскивая трусы. — Удиви меня.</p><p>Эймос ухмыльнулся, показав зубы. В комнате было холодно, по крыше шуршал дождь, доносились отголоски разговоров из кафетерия. Холден закрыл глаза. Эймос провел губами по его шее, и от его горячего дыхания у Холдена пробежали мурашки по коже. Он протянул руку к его члену, сжал, и Эймос с тихим рыком толкнулся в его кулак. В одну секунду все, что Холден отложил в памяти в самый дальний ящик, всплыло на поверхность. Как Эймос нес пошлую чепуху и постоянно матерился. Как трахнул его на спине, потому что хотел на него смотреть. Как попросил насадиться на член сверху, в позе наездника, и буквально растаял, когда Холден согласился. Он вспоминал все это, пока они целовались и терлись друг о друга, будто распаковывал вещи после долгой дороги, доставая каждый предмет с тихим «О, точно, я и забыл». Член стоял так, что было больно.</p><p>Холден пробормотал:</p><p>— Кто из нас, сгорая от стыда, пойдет на склад спрашивать, привезли ли они смазку?</p><p>Эймос помотал головой и снова его поцеловал, и на время разговор прекратился. Когда он наконец ответил, Холден уже забыл, о чем спрашивал.</p><p>— Они, конечно, привезли, но мы справимся и без них. — Эймос сел и глянул через плечо туда, где в углу крошечной комнаты стоял помятый рюкзак. — Я щас.</p><p>Он на четвереньках добрался до рюкзака и закопался в его недра. Холден приподнялся на локтях.</p><p>— Ты захватил смазку.</p><p>— Нужно быть ко всему готовым, Кэп.</p><p>— Мы прилетели на неисследованную планету в неизвестной галактике, чтобы разрулить конфликт на грани жизни и смерти, и ты захватил смазку. Ты захватил штурмовые винтовки и смазку. Я еле убедил тебя зубную щетку взять.</p><p>— Я знал, что мне потребуется.</p><p>Холден помолчал, глядя на голого, согнувшегося над сумкой Эймоса, шарящего по ее карманам. </p><p>Потом спросил:</p><p>— Ты взял ее, рассчитывая на... меня?</p><p>Эймос наконец нашел тюбик смазки, с видом победителя подбросил в воздух, поймал и вернулся к Холдену, усевшись перед ним.</p><p>— Была такая мысль, — ответил он. — Или на кого-то другого. Так или иначе, скорее всего, она бы пригодилась.</p><p>Было что-то забавное и обезоруживающее в том, чтобы болтать так запросто с кем-то, видя при этом его стоящий колом здоровенный член. Это давало почву под ногами.</p><p>— А ты своего не упустишь.</p><p>— У меня не так много любимых дел, — отозвался Эймос, бросая смазку рядом. — И я всегда забочусь о том, чтобы заниматься ими как можно чаще. </p><p>Он положил ладонь Холдену на шею, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Холден, к собственному удивлению, понял, что скучал по поцелуям (но Эймоса, впрочем, просвещать не собирался). Сидеть на сброшенном на пол одеяле и просто целоваться, словно им некуда спешить, было и по-детски, и очень, очень здорово. Эймос взялся за его член, пару раз лениво провел рукой, и Холден придвинулся ближе, закинул ноги ему на бедра, всосал его нижнюю губу, дотронулся до его члена. Подумал о том, чего хочет и как донести это до Эймоса. Подумал, чего может хотеть Эймос. Поразмыслил над всем этим и понял, что только думать об этом уже было первой приятной вещью с момента приземления на эту планету.</p><p>Эймос коснулся губами его щеки, царапая двухдневной щетиной как наждачкой, и произнес:</p><p>— Если у меня есть право голоса по поводу того, как все пойдет, а мне кажется, оно у меня есть, — начал он, особенно жестко стиснув его член так, что Холден невольно охнул, — в первый раз ты кончишь без рук. Потом делай что хочешь.</p><p>Холден хрипло рассмеялся.</p><p>— Амбициозно.</p><p>— В прошлый раз ты высоко задрал планку. Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил хотя бы пару раз.</p><p>— Ты меня в могилу сведешь.</p><p>— Ну… Из двух зол лучше знакомое, так? — Эймос скользнул губами обратно. — Ты хочешь сверху или снизу?</p><p>— Я… не очень понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду.</p><p>— На коленях или на спине?</p><p>Член Холдена дернулся, и Эймос рассмеялся, почувствовав это. Холден поцеловал его, жестко — просто не мог не поцеловать, и схватился за широкие плечи.</p><p>— Сначала на коленях, и я оставляю за собой право передумать.</p><p>Эймос одобрительно зарычал, потерся носом о его подбородок, прихватил зубами тонкую кожу на шее и, подхватив под бедра, поднял его на колени. Места в комнате было совсем мало, и Холдену пришлось опереться о стену. Эймос прижался грудью к его спине и провел ладонью по животу.</p><p>Холден вдруг сказал:</p><p>— Подожди. Чего ты хочешь?</p><p>— А?</p><p>— Ты же мне не одолжение оказываешь. Чего ты сам хочешь?</p><p>— Затрахать тебя до полусмерти. Я недостаточно четко выражался?</p><p>— Да, я понял, но мне нужна конкретика. Я согласен на все.</p><p>Эймос сжал его крепче.</p><p>— На все?</p><p>Холден немедленно пожалел о формулировке. Он не пришел бы в восторг, если бы кто-то захотел на него пописать или запихнуть что-то невпихуемое в не предназначенные для этого места, и он не настолько хорошо знал предпочтения Эймоса в этой области, чтобы сразу отмести эти варианты.</p><p>— Ага, — подтвердил он. Они прошли через инопланетный портал в неизвестную галактику. На фоне этого все остальное казалось мелочью. Эймос задумчиво хмыкнул ему в ухо.</p><p>— Приму к сведению, но, на твое счастье, я парень скучный.</p><p>Он укусил Холдена за ухо. Это было неожиданно и пугало, пожалуй, несколько больше, чем должно было. Потом он отодвинулся, положил руки Холдену на бедра и замер. Холден вывернул голову назад, посмотреть, в чем дело.</p><p>— Что...</p><p>Эймос заставил его расставить ноги шире, нагнулся и лизнул его между ягодиц.</p><p>Холден ойкнул.</p><p>Эймос лизнул снова, влажно прижался языком и губами, и Холден, рвано вдохнув, толкнулся навстречу. Эймос рассмеялся, и по жилам Холдена растекся жидкий огонь. </p><p>— Нравится?</p><p>— Сложный вопрос, — выдохнул Холден и вздрогнул, снова ощущая мокрое касание языка. — Странное ощущение.</p><p>— В хорошем смысле странное?</p><p>Член Холдена дернулся. Холден повесил голову и пробормотал:</p><p>— Ага.</p><p>Он положил голову на скрещенные руки и погрузился в незнакомое удовольствие, приправленное искрами смущения, абсолютно, впрочем, бессмысленного. Эймос трахал его языком, и лизал, и сосал, и Холден таял, стараясь не особо над этим задумываться. Эймос засунул в него мокрые пальцы, потом язык, потом снова пальцы, надавил на простату. Когда он отодвинулся, Холден расстроенно ахнул.</p><p>— Мы официально знаем друг друга слишком хорошо. Мы слишком близки.</p><p>Эймос рассмеялся, начал целовать его спину, поднимаясь выше — что-то новенькое, — прижался сзади, скользнув толстым влажным членом между ягодиц.</p><p>— Я не против.</p><p>Холден стиснул зубы. Он не думал, что Эймос ждет ответа, да и в любом случае не смог бы сейчас составить связное предложение. Он подался назад, и Эймос, клещами вцепившись в его бедра, приставил головку, надавил и протиснулся внутрь, медленно, дюйм за дюймом, натянул на себя, пока не вошел до упора. Холден выматерился и ударил кулаком по стене.</p><p>— Погоди, — выдавил он, — дай мне… — Он перевел дыхание и попытался расслабиться. Эймос провел большими пальцами по его покрытой потом спине и ничего не ответил — либо же Холден просто не услышал его за шумом крови в ушах. Напряжение уходило из мышц под напором сильных рук. Эймос чуть шевельнулся, и Холден почувствовал, как дрожат от сдерживаемого усилия мощные бедра. Эймос медленно начал двигаться. Он вел себя тихо, ну или по крайней мере тише, чем в прошлый раз. Обычный Эймос с его пронзительными взглядами и редко оброненными словами. Интересно, что бы это значило.</p><p>Холден потянулся было вниз, но Эймос перехватил его руку, снова прижав ее к стене. Он то вколачивался в него, удерживая за бедра, то придерживал за лодыжку и подавался назад, заставляя Холдена насаживаться на член самому. Было невозможно хорошо, быстро и безумно, и отчаянно, как бывает между людьми, когда у них долго никого нет, и грязно, как между теми, кто либо знает друг друга как облупленного, либо видит в первый раз и потому не переживает, кто что подумает. Весь мир Холдена сузился до «еще, еще, еще немного», и, наконец, он догнал свою цель.</p><p>Он выдавил:</p><p>— Я сейчас кончу. — Потому что без рук процесс был тонкий, и Эймос, если бы остановился, все бы испортил. Эймос ответил что-то неразборчивое, и Холден дернулся в его руках, заорал так, как сам от себя не ожидал, а потом замер, потому что Эймос вставил ему от души, и еще, и еще, и да, вот оно, все его тело будто обдало огнем, его душу будто вывернули наизнанку. Холден дернул бедрами, пытаясь обо что-нибудь потереться, и излился на одеяла. Он уткнулся головой в локоть, которым упирался в стену, всхлипнул и свободной рукой шлепнул Эймоса по бедру, чтобы тот остановился. Эймос затих, не вынимая, прижался к его спине. Холден чувствовал, как между их телами щекотно стекает пот. Кто-то из них дрожал, он не знал, кто, но мог догадаться.</p><p>Эймос прошептал:</p><p>— Перевернись.</p><p>Мучительно медленно он вынул и поцеловал Холдена в плечо. Такого раньше тоже не было. Холден торопливо — потом ему будет за это стыдно — перевернулся на спину. Эймос опустился между его раздвинутых ног, и Холден машинально протянул руки, обхватил его за шею, уткнулся в его липкое от пота плечо. Тот, тяжело выдохнув, вошел, и начал двигаться, медленно, глубоко, пока Холден переводил дыхание.</p><p>Эймос и его доводящее до зевоты молчание, отсутствие лишних движений. Эймос, незыблемый, как скала. Холден закрыл глаза. Сила тяжести, пот и ноющая боль совокупления — все сливалось в единое животное «сильнее, быстрее, ближе, еще». Эймос молчал. Холден отрывался за двоих. </p><p>Дверь скрипнула, и его сердце ушло в пятки.</p><p>— Ой, извините! — вскрикнул кто-то.</p><p>Эймос расхохотался, и Холден глянул ему за плечо. В дверях стоял один из ученых. Вид у него был ошалелый, лицо пунцово-красное. Он захлопнул дверь почти сразу же, но Холден успел его разглядеть — это был тот геолог с резкими чертами лица, Фаиз.</p><p>Эймос не перестал смеяться после его ухода. Опустившись на локти, он расхохотался Холдену в волосы.</p><p>Холдену хватило ума немного смутиться.</p><p>— Какого хера ему было надо?</p><p>Эймос повернул голову и прижался губами к его виску.</p><p>— Невезучий сукин сын.</p><p>Он трахал его жестко, скользко, медленно. Подхватывал под бедра, под задницу, натягивал на себя, уверенно, размеренно, словно под барабанный бой. </p><p>Холден, хватая ртом воздух, рассмеялся:</p><p>— Ты меня всего облапал. </p><p>Эймос засмеялся в ответ и для пущей наглядности стиснул его ягодицу.</p><p>— Мне нравится твоя задница, — и вошел так резко и глубоко, что у Холдена перехватило дыхание. — Мог бы уже догадаться.</p><p>От подобного сочетания беспардонной лести с нарциссизмом у Холдена голова пошла кругом, и он расхохотался как пьяный. Он провел ногтями по спине Эймоса, чувствуя, как двигаются под пальцами мышцы, и тот зашипел в ответ. Эймос молчал, и теперь уже Холдену нестерпимо хотелось заполнить тишину непристойной ерундой: «с тобой так хорошо», «выеби меня», «сильнее», «вот так», «уже почти».</p><p>Эймос отодвинулся ровно настолько, чтобы просунуть между ними руку, и сомкнул ладонь на его ноющем члене. Просторы обнаженного тела под ладонями Холдена казались необъятными. Дыхание Эймоса начало сбиваться. Холден сжался, чувствуя, как внизу живота свивается напряжение, как возбуждение бежит по перенапряженным нервам, ища выхода. С резким криком он кончил Эймосу в кулак, цепляясь за его шею. Тот продолжил его трахать, не останавливаясь, пока тот не перестал содрогаться. Наконец Холден обвил руками его плечи и судорожно выдохнул. Какое-то время они лежали так, не шевелясь. Где-то вдалеке шумел бар. Холден пытался отдышаться и вспомнить собственное имя.</p><p>Эймос начал вставать. Холден впился ему в спину, и что-то живое и хрупкое внутри него попросило:</p><p>— Останься.</p><p>Он тут же пожалел о сказанном. Но промолчал. Эймос вздохнул и расслабился, еще сильнее придавливая его к земле. Он опустил голову рядом, запустил пальцы в его влажные от пота волосы. Холдена потряхивало от адреналина, голова казалась ватной, спина болела от лежания на жестком полу, но он был счастлив. Сознание было благословенно пустым.</p><p>Эймос приподнялся на локтях и навис над ним. Отвел вспотевшие волосы с его лба, и пару мгновений они просто смотрели друг на друга, пока что-то невысказанное кружило между ними. Эймос заговорил, и голос его был непривычно мягким:</p><p>— У тебя просто охуенно голубые глаза.</p><p>Не поцеловать его сейчас было почти физически больно. Но поцелуй выдал бы то, чего Холден не хотел говорить. Или нет, хотел. Просто не мог. Он убрал руки со спины Эймоса и, слегка осоловело, предложил:</p><p>— Продолжай.</p><p>Эймос напряг спину и с тихим стоном двинул бедрами, поначалу медленно, затем все быстрее, находя свой ритм. Холден расслабленно опустил руки, сосредоточился на ощущении грубого одеяла под спиной, уставших бедрах, онемевших кое-где мышцах. Напряжение покидало его тело, и это было божественно.</p><p>Эймос прижался губами к его виску и произнес:</p><p>— Я собираюсь кончить тебе на лицо.</p><p>Холден издал смешок.</p><p>— Да, серьезно?</p><p>— Это то, чего я хочу. Ты сам предложил.</p><p>Холден ожидал какой-нибудь демонстрации силы, игр с дыханием, или чего-то еще, о чем он никогда не слышал. В желании же кончить кому-то на лицо было нечто настолько забавное и мальчишеское, что на него вдруг накатила сентиментальность.</p><p>— Сейчас?</p><p>— Сейчас.</p><p>Эймос вышел из него и поднялся на ноги, а Холден вдруг понял, что в эту игру он тоже никогда не играл в роли принимающей стороны. Он опустился на колени, сел на корточки и посмотрел из-под ресниц, как Эймос сжимает в кулаке член.</p><p>— Открой, — выдавил Эймос, взяв Холдена за подбородок. Холден сейчас слишком жил инстинктами, чтобы переживать, что выглядит как идиот, и подчинился. Закрыл глаза, услышав, как сбивается дыхание Эймоса, и тот кончил ему на язык и лицо. Когда он положил руку ему на шею и слегка притянул к себе, предлагая, но не настаивая, Холден наклонился и втянул головку в рот, упиваясь тем, как дрожит и хватается за него Эймос. Тот в награду за его старания выдавил восхищенное: «Ох, блядь».</p><p>Когда Эймос его отпустил, Холден посмотрел на него снизу вверх. Кажется, это тоже входило в схему.</p><p>— Хорошо? — спросил он.</p><p>Эймос провел большим пальцем по его щеке, размазывая семя по нижней губе. Почти бездумно Холден его слизнул.</p><p>Эймос ответил:</p><p>— Просто охуенно.</p><p>Холден рассмеялся, больше над собой. Вытер лицо рукой, а руку об одеяло. Эймос дошел до умывальника в углу, кинул в него полотенце. Холден не поймал. Эймос вернулся к нему и, громко, удовлетворенно выдохнув, повалился на спину.</p><p>Холден с отстраненной старательностью вытер лицо, надеясь, что убрал все.</p><p>— Ты мог получить все, что угодно, и выбрал кончить мне на лицо, — лениво протянул он. — Даже не знаю, что это о тебе говорит.</p><p>Эймос издал ленивое «м-м-м». </p><p>— У члена свои соображения. Ты мог получить все, что захочешь, а выбрал, чтобы тебя отодрали до полусмерти, а потом нежно прижали к груди. Что это говорит о тебе?</p><p>— Без комментариев.</p><p>— Я так и думал.</p><p>Холден отшвырнул полотенце в сторону и лег рядом с Эймосом. В ушах все еще гудела кровь. Прошло какое-то время. Холдену было наплевать, сколько именно. Они валялись на полу на одеяле, без подушек, голые, и он знал, что вид у них наверняка идиотский.</p><p>— Не думал, что ты решишься повторить, — сказал Эймос в потолок.</p><p>— Я тоже.</p><p>Холден подумал, не поделиться ли своими соображениями об изоляции, близости и летнем лагере, но решил промолчать. Все было куда хуже. Эймос был добрым и преданным, умным и смешным. Всегда готовым защитить. До чертиков надежным. Холдена он по-особенному пугал — так, что ему хотелось петь от полноты жизни и напряжения. Они не были идеальной парой, но что-то между ними все-таки было, большее, чем Холден готов был признать. Лето закончилось, а Эймос никуда из его головы не делся, и это слишком пугало Холдена, чтобы лишний раз поднимать эту тему. </p><p>Он подождал, пока Эймос продолжит, но потом вспомнил, что это бесполезно: да, тот становился разговорчивым во время секса, но замолкал сразу же, как все заканчивалось. Холден заговорил:</p><p>— Я редко думаю об этом. Но когда думаю… — он умолк.</p><p>Эймос медленно кивнул.</p><p>— Угу.</p><p>Наверное, Холдену пора было вставать, но ему казалось, что это еще не все. Он едва наполовину понимал, о чем они разговаривают, и не был уверен, что говорят об одном.</p><p>Эймос откашлялся.</p><p>— Я переспал с несколькими парнями.</p><p>Холден повернул голову.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— После того раза, как мы перепихнулись. Просто потом это чаще лезло в голову.</p><p>Холден не знал, чего ожидал, но точно не этого.</p><p>— Ладно.</p><p>— Ничего серьезного. Просто… — Эймос тихо вздохнул и потер глаза мощной ладонью. Холден отвел взгляд. — Я думал, во мне пусто. Понимаешь? Просто тело, которое ходит и что-то делает. Окна горят, но в доме никого. Теперь я знаю, что кто-то во мне есть, только не знаю, кто. Иногда этот парень чего-то хочет. Разное. Это странно.</p><p>Холден попытался запомнить каждое слово этой короткой речи, чтобы разобраться с ней потом. Пока смысл от него ускользал.</p><p>Он произнес: </p><p>— Я впервые слышу, чтобы ты столько говорил о себе.</p><p>Эймос пожал плечами — странноватый жест для лежащего.</p><p>— Есть причина.</p><p>Та часть Холдена, которая всегда стремилась все исправить, жаждала забраться внутрь Эймоса и как следует оглядеться. Отметить все трещины, перегоревшие провода и собрать все заново, как сам Эймос собирал электронику и машины. Интересно, можно ли заботиться о ком-то настолько, что это сработает?</p><p>Он сел.</p><p>— Пойду умоюсь.</p><p>Эймос хмыкнул:</p><p>— У меня вода кончилась, тебе придется пойти к себе.</p><p>— Серьезно?</p><p>— И снова вселенная строит тебе козни, — он ухмыльнулся. — Круче любого сериала.</p><p>— Можно позаимствовать полотенце?</p><p>— Без проблем, — Эймос махнул в сторону висящего на крюке рядом с раковиной полотенца. Холден поднялся, поморщившись от боли в натруженных коленях, обернул полотенце вокруг пояса, выглянул в коридор и, никого не увидев, проскользнул в свою комнату, располагавшуюся по соседству. Закрыл дверь, наполнил раковину, намылил вонючим едким мылом щеки.</p><p>Заметил в висящем над раковиной мутном зеркале Миллера и скривился.</p><p>— Сейчас? — Он наклонился и набрал воды в ладони. — Значит, как решать загадки галактики, так тебя не дозовешься, а сейчас заявился?</p><p>Выражение лица у Миллера было странное, светящиеся глаза смотрели в сторону, словно ему было неловко. Холден сполоснул лицо, и когда снова посмотрел в зеркало, Миллер щурился на него. </p><p>— Ну ты там зажег, — сказал он.</p><p>Холден вытер лицо шершавым полотенцем. Мыло щипало глаза.</p><p>— Да откуда ты знаешь, что происходит, когда тебя нет рядом? Ты видишь, что я делаю, даже если я тебя не вижу?</p><p>— Я знаю все, что знаешь ты.</p><p>— Ты не лезешь с комментариями, когда я сплю с Наоми.</p><p>— Из-за нее ты не нервничаешь. В отличие от Эймоса.</p><p>Холден не стал возражать.</p><p>— И поэтому появляешься ты.</p><p>— Я появляюсь, потому что тебе надо кому-то выговориться.</p><p>— И судя по твоей ухмылке, Миллера в тебе осталось достаточно, чтобы ты находил это забавным.</p><p>— Типа того.</p><p>— И кому же из вас так нравится ковыряться в моей любовной жизни, Миллеру или всем остальным? — Холден внутренне вздрогнул при словах «любовная жизнь» и порадовался, что его никто не слышал. — Моих… моих любовниках. Тех, с кем трахаюсь. Да пофиг, черт.</p><p>Он повернулся, стиснув в руке полотенце, и сердито посмотрел прямо на Миллера.</p><p>Миллер ответил:</p><p>— Догадайся, дружок.</p><p>Холден уже собирался поинтересоваться «какого хера это значит», но оборвал себя на полуслове. Было кое-что, о чем он хотел спросить с тех пор, как «Миллер» только появился — или, по крайней мере, стал стабилен настолько, что в его словах появился смысл. Холден не до конца понимал, как устроен «следователь», сколько в нем осталось от Миллера, а сколько — от угасающих воспоминаний о нем, но вопрос не давал ему покоя с тех пор, как Эймос однажды, миллион лет назад, пошутил на эту тему.</p><p>— Миллер был в меня влюблен?</p><p>Миллер ответил не сразу, и пауза получилась жутковатой, больше похожей на задержку сигнала, чем неуверенность.</p><p>— Влюблен — слишком сильное слово, — ответил он наконец. </p><p>У Холдена внутри похолодело.</p><p>— Это еще что значит?</p><p>— Что он был несчастным и чудаковатым парнем.</p><p>— А это что значит?</p><p>— Это значит, что он был не против с тобой поболтать, и пару раз по пьяни подумывал о том, чтобы тебе присунуть.</p><p>Холден поднял брови. Было неуютно слушать, как Миллер говорит о себе в третьем лице. Но поскольку это был не совсем он, стыдно ему, кажется, не было. Будь Миллер жив, подумал Холден, он сказал бы это, потирая шею и отводя глаза. Этот не-Миллер смотрел прямо на него, будто они обсуждали что-то простое, типа пришельцев или очередного внеземного апокалипсиса.</p><p>— Понятно, — отозвался Холден, и Миллер пожал плечами.</p><p>— Сам спросил.</p><p>Сам выбор слов — «присунуть» — в своей грубости был настолько в духе Миллера, что на мгновение Холдену показалось, что он на самом деле разговаривает с ним. Он вспомнил каждую свою встречу с настоящим Миллером: как они лежали рядом в лазарете, пытаясь не сдохнуть от лучевой болезни, его голос в наушнике, перемежающийся помехами, когда тот тащил бомбу через весь Эрос, как он постоянно колебался между доверием к Миллеруи ненавистью. Он взвесил все, и его чувства изменились. В них добавилось чуточку вины и немного печали.</p><p>— Прости, — произнес он. </p><p>Миллер снова пожал плечами.</p><p>— Не трать свою жалость на мертвеца, дружок.</p><p>Даже привычное «дружок» теперь звучало иначе, странно интимным, в свете тех чувств, пусть и слабых, которые испытывал к нему когда-то Миллер. Беспокойная часть его разума, где рождаются назойливые мысли, тут же подбросила идею, каково бы это было, быть с Миллером: тяжело и медленно, его низкий голос, влажное дыхание с запахом виски на шее. Ужасающе неловко и да, печально. Холден попытался не думать, как бы ответил, если бы Миллер подкатил к нему, пока был жив, потому что этого не случилось, но, конечно, все равно подумал и обнаружил, к своему удивлению, что ответ зависел бы от выбранного подхода. Он пофантазировал, в какие слова Миллер мог бы облечь предложение, и не придумал ничего лучше того самого «присунуть», а с этим Миллер бы далеко не ушел.</p><p>— Его это расстраивало? — спросил Холден.</p><p>В этот раз Миллер не стал пожимать плечами.</p><p>— Не больше, чем все остальное.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>—</p>
</div>Холден вернулся в комнату Эймоса с засевшим в груди ужасом. Он не знал про Миллера. Чего еще он не знал? Он бросил взгляд на Эймоса, развалившегося на одеяле и лениво почесывавшего грудь, и занервничал. Оказывается, он вовсе не так уж и добр и не так хорошо разбирается в людях, как думал. Значит, мог упустить из виду и что-то еще.<p>Он стянул полотенце и сел на пол, прислонившись спиной к стене, так, что голова Эймоса оказалась возле его бедра.</p><p>— Это Фаиз тогда заглянул?</p><p>Эймос рассмеялся.</p><p>— Ага.</p><p>— Думаешь, он кому-нибудь расскажет?</p><p>— Да какая разница?</p><p>Холден помедлил.</p><p>— Это изменит баланс. На этом можно сыграть. Если Мертри узнает, что мы… — Холден попытался подобрать слово, но ни одно не вмещало то, что он хотел сказать — «трахаемся, спим вместе, любовники, встречаемся, занимаемся сексом, почти партнеры, вот же блядь!» — и он остановился на самом трусливом варианте, поняв это сразу, как только произнес вслух: — больше, чем просто сокомандники, он может этим воспользоваться.</p><p>Если Эймос и заметил паузу, то ничего не сказал.</p><p>— Верно, но с тех пор, как мы сюда прибыли, я угрожал его убить, ты угрожал его убить, и Алекс угрожал его убить за нашего старпома. Так что с его точки зрения — либо мы все давно перетрахались, либо разницы все равно нет.</p><p>Не впервые Холден почувствовал легкие угрызения совести: Алекс не знал о них, а Наоми знала. Холдену не хотелось от него что-то скрывать. Один раз можно было списать на случайность, но два уже тянули на закономерность, и он пообещал себе найти способ донести информацию до Алекса, как только они снова соберутся все вместе.</p><p>— И все же… — беспомощно произнес он.</p><p>С социальной точки зрения связь с мужчиной не влекла за собой ничего особенного. Никто не знал, кто кому нравится, и, соответственно, не делал предположений. Однако это глубоко задевало самого Холдена — он не привык делиться личной жизнью с окружающими и сейчас, когда все вышло наружу, ему было не по себе. Не стыдно, нет, но он никогда не выставлял напоказ то, что было у него с мужчинами. Это было частное и принадлежало только ему. Он был бы столь же ошеломлен, если бы Фаиз вдруг обратился к нему «Джимми».</p><p>Молчание затянулось, и Холден не сразу это заметил. А когда заметил, понял, что не знает, сколько оно длится, и что оно стало напряженным.</p><p>— Что тебя зацепило? — лениво поинтересовался Амос. — Пассаж про голубые глаза или «я трахнул тебя, а потом мне захотелось трахать других мужиков»?</p><p>Холден глянул вниз на него.</p><p>— А?</p><p>— Ты боишься, что я в тебя влюбился.</p><p>С его языка чуть не сорвалось такое быстрое «нет», что и дурак не принял бы его всерьез.</p><p>— Ничего подобного.</p><p>— Да нет, ты боишься. Ты весь… на взводе. — Он выразительно пошевелил пальцами. — Не волнуйся. Доверься мне.</p><p>«Не волнуйся» — это не то же самое, что и «нет». Холден хотел «нет». «Нет» бы его успокоило.</p><p>— А ты?... — спросил он.</p><p>— Влюблен в тебя?</p><p>— Ага.</p><p>За три секунды, что Эймос размышлял, Холден нырнул в такие глубины своей души, в какие не нырял никогда.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— А чего так долго думал?</p><p>— Надо же было все прикинуть, — ответил Амос, зевнул и, потянувшись, сел. — Ответ по-прежнему «нет».</p><p>Холден частенько говорил себе заткнуться, но редко прислушивался к собственным советам. В последнее время то же самое он слышал уже голосом Миллера. Не то чтобы это помогало.</p><p>— А на самом деле?</p><p>Эймос бросил на него взгляд. Как будто Холден его одновременно позабавил, удивил и оскорбил.</p><p>— Пошел на таран?</p><p>Холден чуть не начал извиняться. Но не стал. Он попытался сформулировать объяснение — он не пытается поднять себе самооценку, ему просто страшно до ужаса и нужно знать, не холодит ли кровь Эймосу то же самое чувство, что поднимает голову в нем. Фраза никак не складывалась, и Холден промолчал. </p><p>Эймос спросил:</p><p>— А если бы я был, что бы ты сделал?</p><p>Холден снова услышал миллерово «Это был бы пиздец», и его внутренности превратились в камень. Он не был влюблен. Не был. Ему только надо было убедиться, что это было справедливо и для Эймоса.</p><p>— Не знаю, — ответил он. </p><p>— Да нет, знаешь. Ты не сделал бы ничего. Тебе стало бы меня жалко, трахаться бы мы перестали, а потом все, проехали, ты двинулся дальше. — Эймос почесал голову и тяжело вздохнул. — Из меня хреновый партнер, Кэп. Какие бы там качества для этого ни требовались, в меня их не заложили.</p><p>— Ты...</p><p>— Не надо на это отвечать. Это не был вопрос. Во мне просто этого нет.</p><p>— Я не...</p><p>— Или ты боишься, что сам влюбился?</p><p>Теперь замолчал Холден. Внутри у него все сжалось. Эймос смотрел на него очень, очень внимательно.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Чего так долго думал? — улыбнулся Эймос.</p><p>— Надо же было все прикинуть. Ответ по-прежнему нет.</p><p>— А на самом деле?</p><p>Эймос его дразнил, и Холден не возражал. Он встал и нежно сжал его плечо.</p><p>— Пойду посмотрю, чего хотел Фаиз.</p><p>— Кэп...</p><p>— Я что, неясно выразился?</p><p>Холден не собирался мстить, уходить в оборону, сгорать от стыда или еще что. Он сказал то, что сказал, и не имел в виду ничего другого. Рука его по-прежнему лежала у Эймоса на плече, и удивление на лице того постепенно превратилось в мягкую сдержанную симпатию. </p><p> — Нет, — мягко отозвался он. — Четко и ясно.</p><p> </p><p><b>Глава вторая: Элви</b>

</p><p>Небеса разверзлись, по ним ударили первые порывы апокалиптического шторма, и за стенами продолжал хлестать ливень, когда Эймос объявил, что пойдет за пропавшей семьей, и Элви подумала, что Холдена вот-вот разорвет. Переход был едва заметен, она не обратила бы внимания, если бы не следила специально, но она следила: в одну секунду усталость, панику и скорбь, постоянных спутников всех оставшихся в лагере, в Холдене сменил почти животный страх. Он вцепился Эймосу в локоть с такой силой, что побелели костяшки, лицо его в мгновение осунулось, в глазах поселился холод. За шумом дождя она не слышала, о чем именно они говорили, но по губам могла разобрать постоянное «нормально, нормально, будет нормально» Эймоса и «нет, нет, нет, не надо» Холдена. Элви впервые видела его настолько измотанным. Весь покрытый грязью, он о чем-то яростно спорил с человеком, способным разорвать его надвое как листок бумаги. Холден хватал его за руку, а тот, вместо того, чтобы высвободиться или отшвырнуть его в стену, лишь громко и жестко что-то отвечал с каменным лицом. В конце концов он выдернул руку и прошел мимо Холдена к выходу. Холден отправился за ним.</p><p>Фаиз что-то крикнул ей на ухо, но она поняла это только по его движениям. </p><p>— Что? — переспросила она. Он наклонился ближе и повторил громче.</p><p>— Какая драма, говорю!</p><p>Она думала, что слишком устала для паники, однако, к ее отвращению, та явилась, когда на нее совсем не было сил. </p><p>— Он же пойдет за ним!</p><p>— Он не...</p><p>— Мы не можем потерять их обоих!</p><p>— Элви, Господи! Держи себя в...</p><p>— Да не в этом дело!</p><p>Элви уже была на ногах и пробиралась через большую комнату вслед за этими двумя. Она не знала, что собирается сказать, и с каждым шагом все больше жалела о своем порыве. Эймос же не позволит ему пойти с ним, верно? Разве она, Элви, может заставить Холдена передумать? С какой стати ему слушать ее, а не Эймоса? Если уж он не уговорит Холдена остаться, то она тем более. И все же она продвигалась вперед. Дойдя до выхода, она высунулась за дверь и лихорадочно завертела головой, пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть сквозь завесу ливня.</p><p>Наконец в нескольких шагах ниже у дамбы она увидела две фигуры, и ее сердце заколотилось с такой скоростью, что закружилась голова.</p><p>Они были поглощены друг другом: Эймос, уцепив Холдена за бедра и задницу, крепко прижимал к себе, Холден, неуклюже просунув руки под капюшон его дождевика, притягивал к себе его голову. Это было пошло и страстно, честно и безобразно, словно рыдания после чьей-то смерти. Элви не могла отвести взгляд. Так иногда прохожие пялятся на автокатастрофу. Она видела стекающие по их лицам дождь и грязь, проблеск языков, зубов, то, как Холден запрокидывал голову, чтобы целовать глубже, как вжимался и цеплялся за него. В нем было столько отчаяния, что Элви наконец отвернулась. Лицо ее горело, внутри все сводило от зависти, гнева и неловкого, стыдного желания. Такой поцелуй не увидишь в кино: два человека, настолько занятые тем, чтобы ухватить последние крохи близости перед возможной гибелью, что им плевать, как они выглядят и кто их может увидеть.</p><p>Когда она посмотрела на них снова, у нее перехватило дыхание.</p><p>Они уже не целовались, просто стояли, прижавшись лбами и закрыв глаза. Холден по-прежнему держал лицо Эймоса в ладонях и что-то быстро и тихо говорил, а Эймос кивал с чем-то близким к благоговению. Он крепко обнимал Холдена, и тот, всегда казавшийся Элви сильным и мужественным, в кольце его рук выглядел почти хрупким. Эймосу с его ростом приходилось наклоняться к нему. Разворачивающаяся перед ней сцена была настолько же не предназначена для чужих глаз, насколько до этого был животным поцелуй, и Элви, которая и до этого чувствовала себя так, будто подглядывает, больше не смогла смотреть.</p><p>Она вернулась к сидевшему на корточках у стены Фаизу и опустилась на пол рядом с ним. Лицо у нее онемело, внутри все то ли замерзло, то ли умерло.</p><p>— Догнала? — спросил Фаиз. Элви не сразу смогла заставить язык и мозг включиться.</p><p>— Холден и Эймос любовники, — ответила наконец она чужим, напряженным, но совсем не таким равнодушным, как ей бы хотелось, тоном.</p><p>— Да неужели? — фыркнул Фаиз. — Кто бы мог подумать.</p><p>— Ты знал?</p><p>— Застал их в комнате, когда Мертри приказал их позвать. — Он потер ладонью лицо, размазывая по нему грязь. — Господи, я ведь мог прожить свою жизнь, так и не увидев голую жопу этого здоровяка, а теперь мне придется жить с этим. Проклятая, проклятая вселенная.</p><p>В голове Элви галопом пронеслось несколько не самых уместных мыслей: раз Фаиз видел задницу Эймоса, значит, тот был сверху; он застал их днем, а не ночью, значит, они занимались сексом утром или в полуденное время; поцелуй, который видела она, возник не под влиянием момента, за ним стояли отношения; Фаиз наверняка слышал их, какие звуки Холден издает в постели?</p><p>Фаиз заметил:</p><p>— Ты же не знаешь, насколько их отношения моногамны.</p><p>Элви выдернула себя из раздумий.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Если ты беспокоишься о своих шансах, то не факт, что он спит только с Эймосом. Или что ему не нравятся женщины. Но вообще есть тысяча других причин, почему это дерьмовая затея.</p><p>Она не думала о том, что Холдена могут не привлекать женщины, лишь о том, что в таких отношениях, как у них, нет места третьему. Она видела, сколько угрозы было в улыбке Эймоса, как он следовал за Холденом тенью, не убирая ладони с рукояти пистолета, и не могла представить, чтобы его собственнические инстинкты не распространялись на другие области жизни. Сексуальные предпочтения Холдена меркли в сравнении с этим.</p><p>— Почему ты мне не сказал? — спросила она.</p><p>— Потому что это не мое дело и уж тем более не твое.</p><p>Он был прав, но Элви все равно хотелось сгореть со стыда. Ее бесило, что она их увидела, что ей было не наплевать, что, несмотря на массу куда более серьезных проблем, она теперь думала о Холдене и его любовнике. Или одном из его любовников. </p><p>Холден вернулся, убирая с лица мокрые пряди волос, и тут же скрылся в задней комнате. Эймос вошел пару мгновений спустя и, пытаясь перекричать шум, начал собирать добровольцев, готовых пойти в шторм на поиски пропавшей семьи. Элви вспомнила все, что знала о Холдене, и впервые пожалела, что ей почти ничего не известно об Эймосе, потому что сейчас она могла лишь догадываться, кем же надо быть, чтобы остановить Джима Холдена от того, что тот задумал.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Глава третья: Холден </b>
</p><p>Холден вернулся около полудня и нашел Эймоса в главной комнате, сидящим, прислонившись к стене, в дальнем углу. Глаза его были закрыты. Холден решил было, что он спит, но Эймос зашевелился и почесал руку, соскребая с нее засохшую грязь. Холден осторожно пробрался через лежащие на полу тела остальных дремавших колонистов, присел перед ним на корточки и заглянул в лицо.</p><p>Не открывая глаз, Эймос поинтересовался:</p><p>— Кэп?</p><p>— Привет, здоровяк.</p><p>— Я знал, что это ты, остальным хватает мозгов не подходить так близко.</p><p>— Как глаза? — тихо спросил Холден, не в силах сдержать в голосе жалость. Эймос открыл глаза и сел прямо. Он не смотрел ни на что конкретное, его взгляд был направлен вниз, затуманен и расфокусирован. Видеть его таким было больно.</p><p>— Покажи пальцы.</p><p>Холден поднял два.</p><p>— Четыре, — сказал Эймос.</p><p>— Два. В глазах двоится?</p><p>— Ляпнул наобум. Вообще ни хера не вижу. </p><p>Холден невесело рассмеялся, и Эймос улыбнулся в ответ. От стимуляторов и истощения руки Холдена тряслись, мысли скакали галопом от одного к другому, часть разума была не здесь, и он думал в самых общих понятиях: нескончаемый список вещей, которые нужно проверить, нависающий над всем ужас, возбуждение — легкое, неуместное, вызванное амфетаминами, — и снова ужас, уже неотступный, от которого хотелось орать, не переставая.</p><p>— Вообще ничего? — уточнил он. — Даже тени?</p><p>Эймос вздохнул.</p><p>— Ничего. Одну зелень.</p><p>Холден сел на корточки. Он знал, сдаваться было нельзя. Он все исправит. Эймос не умрет, и уж точно он не умрет в зеленом тумане. Никто из них не умрет. Такой исход Холдена не устраивал.</p><p>Он огляделся вокруг. Атмосфера в лагере была давящей. Выжившие, как и Эймос, сидели, привалившись к стене или другим людям, и бездумно пялились в никуда.</p><p>— Все ослепли, да? — тихо спросил он.</p><p>Эймос ответил:</p><p>— Ага. Кроме те...</p><p>Прежде чем он успел закончить, Холден наклонился к нему и поцеловал.</p><p>Это был легкий, почти невинный поцелуй, всего лишь короткое касание губ. Борода Эймоса щекотала ему подбородок. Он удивленно дернул рукой, но потом расслабился. Спустя секунду Холден отстранился. К его облегчению, Эймос улыбался.</p><p>— Пристаешь к слепцу? Хитрец.</p><p>Холден провел ладонью по его макушке. Привычный ежик отрос, и стало видно линию роста волос, где они редели или выпали совсем, а где еще росли. Оказалось, волосы у Эймоса были того же рыжеватого оттенка, что и брови. Он был единственным известным Холдену человеком, которому волосы добавляли возраста, и Холден вдруг понял, что весьма приблизительно представляет, сколько Эймосу лет. Собственно, он вообще мало что о нем знал.</p><p>Он коснулся его щеки и пообещал:</p><p>— Ты надо мной вечно смеешься, но… — я все исправлю. Жизнью клянусь, исправлю. Понимаешь?</p><p>— Понимаю, шеф.</p><p>— Ты мне веришь?</p><p>Эймос убрал его руку от лица. Холден, слишком уставший, уронил ее на землю.</p><p>— У меня едет крыша, и если ты не уйдешь сейчас, я могу попытаться помешать тебе сделать что-то глупое и смелое, и никто из нас этого не хочет. — Эймос постучал костяшками ему по колену. — Но да, я тебе верю.</p><p>Холден опустил глаза. Оставшихся в строю нервных клеток хватило, чтобы испытать стыд. </p><p>— Совсем размяк, а?</p><p>— Да-да, как скажешь. Я ж говорю, крыша едет. — Он слабо помахал рукой. — Иди, спасай мир, золотой мальчик.</p><p>Холден погладил его по бедру, вскочил на ноги и ушел. И пару дней спустя спас мир.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>